What Goes Up, Must Come Down
by TOOTSEE
Summary: Jean and Scott are getting married this afternoon and later are going on their honeymoon. Could something as much as water tear their love for each other apart?
1. Ice Crystal Blue or Rose Pink?

It is the morning of a beautiful day. Jean and Scott are going to get married. The clock reads 10:00 AM and by the time 2:00 PM comes around the corner, Jean and Scott will be married. The wedding is happening in St. Anthony's Church, a couple miles away from the mansion. Everybody in the whole mansion is excited about their wedding. The invitation list is not long since some of the students are in the wedding. Storm is the Maid of Honor, while Dave, one of Scott's friends, is the Best Man. Some of the students in the wedding include Kitty and Rogue as the bride's maids and Bobby and John as the ushers. Jean's little neice, Jessica, and little nephew, Michael, are the Flower Girl and Ring Bearer. Jean's and Scott's parents and grandparents are also going to be there, as well as their cousins, neices, nephews, aunts, uncles, and Jean's sister and Scotts's brother. Even though Logan is still jealous of them, he is going to show to show support for the future couple. As everybody in the mansion is getting ready for the wedding, Jean and Scott are packing for their honeymoon in Jamaica, which they are going to go to a couple hours after the wedding.

"Scott, could help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

"I can't quite decide on what pair of sandles I should bring on our little trip," "I mean look at this pair, they are blue and I totally hate blue," "And look at this pair, they are...."

"I think that you look beautiful in blue,"

"You really think so?"

"Of course, especially in ice crystal blue!"

"Well what kind of pink turns you on when I'm wearing it?"

"Definately rose pink or even tickle pink looks good on you!"

"Thank you,"

"You're very welcome,"

"It looks like I'm bringing both pair of sandles,"

"I guess so,"

Just then as they are about to kiss each other on the lips, there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jean asked as Scott began kissing her neck since he couldn't kiss her lips.

"Just me, can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in,"

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you two, but I just wanted to let Jean know that if we leave as soon as possible we will still be in time for our hair appointments,"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that," "Scott could just finish packing by yourself while Storm and I take Kitty and Rogue to get our hair done?"

"Why not,"

"Oh, and Scott, remember, when you're packing my bag, I want to look good the whole time, so don't back anything that would look hideous on me!"

"Trust me,"

"I always do,"

"Have fun!"

"I'm sure I will have a blast!"

This made Scott laugh as he hugged her and said good-bye to her.

I hope you liked it!! I'll have another chapter ready soon, I promise!! Please R&R thanx a whole bunch!!


	2. What's in the box?

It was about 1:00 by the time the girls were done getting their hair done. Both Kitty and Rogue had their hair up in a pony-tail with a few curls in the back. Storm had a simple, yet beautiful set of curls that ended at her shoulders. As for Jean, well she just got it trimmed and evened out a bit so she could keep it down, resting on her shoulders. Once the girls were done, they drove back to the mansion and put on their dresses since the wedding was only one hour away.

"We're back!" Jean called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow, I thought you'd never get back," Scott joked. "And to think that it only took you three hours to get your hair done!"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just that Storm...." she was cut off.

"What about me?" she teased.

"Took longer than we thought," Jean explained.

"Alright, but don't let it happen again, you understand me!"

"We read you loud and clear, Capt. Summers!" Kitty shouted as she put her hand to her right temple.

"Not bad, Capt. Kitty!"

"Thanks," Kitty blushed.

"Um Storm, why don't you take Kitty and Rogue upstairs and help them put on their dresses," Jean suggested.

"Sure, come on girls, let's leave Scott and Jean alone for awile,"

Both girls understood why they wanted to be alone so they dashed up the stairs, leaving Storm behind them.

"Wait for me!" Storm yelled as she ran up the stairs, leaving Scott and Jean alone to talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Scott asked.

"Who said I wanted to talk,"

"Nobody, I just assumed that you did, I mean do you?"

"No not really, I just wanted to give you this before this afternoon," Jean said as she handed Scott a box with his name on it.

"What is it?"

"Just something I thought you might like,"

Without further speaking, Scott opened up the box, and what he found there made his heart stop.

"You like it?" Jean asked hoping he would say yes.

"Oh Jean, I love it, but why?"

"It's just a little gift that I wanted to give you before the wedding,"

"Jean, this ain't little, this is a huge, it must of cost you a fortune!"

"Well, it did cost me some money but I figured that since your old one broke down, hey why not buy him a new one, you know!"

All Scott could do was smile as he ran over to her, lifting her off the ground, and giving her a big hug to show how much he cared about her.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Mr. and Mrs. Summers, your limo is here," said the voice.

Without hesistation, Scott told Jean to take her time getting dressed, while he handled the limo driver. Jean agreed and ran up the stairs faster than a lightning bolt towards her room.

Once she was done slipping on her dress, Jean hurried down the stairs to find Scott in front of the door, waving his keys in the air.

"Where's the limo driver?" Jean asked concerned.

"He left with Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, John, Storm and Dave just a minute ago,"

"Well how are we going to get to the wedding if the limo driver just left?"

"Not a problem," Scott said, by once again waving his brand new keys in the air.

"You can't be serious," Jean told him.

"Wanna bet!" Scott yelled as lifted Jean up and carried her into the garage and sat her in one of the front seats.

"I'd buckle up if I were you because this is gonna be one hell of a ride!" Scott said as he put the keys into the ignition and stepped hard on the pedal, on his way to the wedding.

Surprise, Jean bought him a car! Yup, she bought him a car right before the wedding, isn't that funny! But anyway, I'll have another chapt. ready soon and remember the more reviews I get, the more I right! So please RR thanx a lot!


	3. Gone so soon?

Once at the wedding, everything seemed to be going great. First, Jessica walked down the aisle hand to hand with her brother, Michael, throwing flowers as she passed by. Then came Strom accompanied by Rogue and Kitty. Then, of course, came Jean walking down the aisle, looking as beautiful as ever. After making her way down the aisle, everybody sat down, and the priest began his speech.

After the speeches, the promises, and the kisses, the wedding was over and it was time to go to the N.Y. National Park to get their wedding pictures taken. The couple looked very nice, holding hands in each picture. As soon as the pictures were done, and taken, Jean and the others hopped into the limo and drove to where the reception was being held.

The reception was taking place at an italian restraunt titled, Christian's, which served excellent food at affordable prices. Everybody was inviting to attend the party, but only a few didn't show. Once there, people ate, danced, and then ate some more. The party was going great just like the wedding had.

Once the party was over, the limo drove Jessica, Michael, Rogue, Kitty, Storm, and Dave back to the mansion, while Jean and Scott drove there in their new car, in attempt to get changed quickly at the mansion, since their flight was taking off in four hours. When they got to the mansion, they changed, grabbed their suitcases and waited at the front door for the others to arrive so they can say good-bye. About two minutes later, they all showed up and both Jean and Scott said good-bye and were on their way to the airport five minutes later.

As they arrived at the airport, Jean and Scott found the gate to where their flight was to take off, and sat down together. They had exactly twenty minutes before they were to be called for to start boarding. Soon enough, they were called for,

"Everyone is rows 1-15, please start boarding the plane now,"

After receiving the word, they began to board the plane. After everyone else had boarded, the plane took off. Once they were in the air, Jean fell asleep on Scott's lap. Then woke up an hour later to flashing red lights, loud noises, and people screaming!

cliff hanger huh! wonder what's gonna happen next. and remember the more reviews, the more I update so review!


	4. A Nighttime

Jean had just barely opened her eyes, when Scott jumped out of his seat, grabbing her by the hand.

"What's going on!" Jean yelled at the top of her lungs.

"We're chrashing, hold on to me as tight as you possibly can!" Scott yelled sounding extremely panicked.

Jean did what Scott told her to do; she wrapped her arms tightly around him and then jumped. The pressure was so strong that it separated the couple from one another. It only took about 30 seconds to hit the icy-cold water beneath them. Once they hit the water, they heard the plane from up above them, crash into a mountain and explode into thousands of tiny particles. Everyone on board was dead except for Scott and Jean, who were shivering next to each as the water seemed to be drifting them away.

The two swam for about 2 miles until they got tired. Falling asleep would be a real problem.

"I'm tired," Jean groaned.

"I know, me too, here, why don't lean your head on my shoulder and I'll carry you," said Scott.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive,"

With that, Jean swam closer to Scott and rested her wet head on his shoulder in attempt to try and get some rest, once again. This time she had fallen asleep without anyone screaming or yelling. Instead she woke up to Scott calling her name.

"Jean, Jean, wake up, I've found help!" he yelled.

"Wh.... Wha.... What?" Jean managed to say.

"Look over there, you see it?"

"No,"

"It's a boat, Jean, it's a boat!" Scott yelled bursting in tears of happiness.

Without any hestitation, the two swam as fast as they could towards the ship. As they got closer to it, they started yelling and waving their arms around in the air. Soon enough, the boat saw them and picked them up. The ship belonged to Jeremie Joan, along with his fiance, Eva Wright. Jean and Scott thanked both of them for letting them come aboard. Once they thanked them, Jeremie noticed that the two were soaked from head to toe.

"Darling, could you get Mr. and Mrs. Summers some dry clothing?"

"Sure, please come right this way,"

She led them to a huge room inside the 50 foot yacht.

"This is a guest room, you and your wife are welcome to stay in here, if you'd like to," she told them.

"That would be great, thank you," said Scott.

"Always a pleasure," she said.

Once Eva left and they were all alone, Jean and Scott looked in some of the drawers to find some spare clothes. They found a dozen pair of everything; shirts, pants, socks, shoes, etc. Once they found what they liked, which in this case were pajamas, since it was 2:00 AM, they put it on, and fell asleep in the king-sized bed for a good 10 hours.

I hope you likd it!!!! I promise I will have another chapter ready real soon!!!!


	5. Only Mine

It was about 10:00 AM when Jean and Scott finally woke up. They were awaken by the sound of a horn. After hearing this so called horn, Jean and Scott jumped out of the bed and rumaged through the drawers to find some spare clothing.

"Ah, you're awake," Eva said.

"Physically yes, mentally no," Jean yawned.

"Thank you, um for letting us stay here last tonight, it really helped us out a lot," said Scott.

"My pleasure," she said back to him.

After that, she walked away, leaving Jean and Scott to themselves.

"So um what do want to do?" Jean asked.

"I don't know, I guess will only know if we them,"

With that, they walked into a room where Eva and her husband were speaking quite loudly.

"Um excuse me," Scott spoke politely.

"Yes, what can I do for you, young man?" the captain said.

"Where are we headed?"

"Why we are headed to the North Shore in Kentucky!" he shouted.

"Kentucky! Um I think you've made a mistake because we live in New York and...." Scott was cut off.

"And what?" Eva replied.

"And we want to go home, if that's okay with you!" Jean fought back.

"Well I'm afraid we can't do that, Mrs. Summers," the captain said.

"God damn you, take us back home or I'll, I'll!" Jean couldn't think of what to say.

"You'll what!" Eva shouted, "Blow me up with your laser, or wait read my mind! Ha ha ha!" she laughed.

"How do you know who we are?" Scott asked.

"We know a lot about you, Scott Summers, and you too, Jean Grey. We know that you're mutants. We also know that we belong to the Fight Against Mutants (FAG) group. And do you know what we FAGs do to mutants like yourself?" Eva asked. "We kill them!" she screamed.

Just then Jeremie pulled out a knife, and grabbed Jean by the throat, while Eva pushed Scott out of the way, tying him to a chair and covering his mouth with some duck tape.

"Now you give me what I want, and I promise not to kill you," Jeremie spoke to Jean.

"What do you want?" Jean asked, desperate for some air.

"I want you, Jean, I always have, ever since I saw you on TV, I knew that somehow, someday, you would be mine,"

"Why?" was all she could say back to him.

"Why, why, I'll tell you why; ever since you began making your speeches on TV, everybody has hated the FAGs and started to show support towards mutants. It was all your fault, and now I'm gonna make you pay for it,"

With that, he stabbed Jean in the stomach, making sure not to kill her. To his delight, she screamed out in pain, making him laugh. Then, he stabbed her again, this time in both legs, making him laugh some more. By the time he finished with her other leg and was about to go on to the arms, Scott flung off his visor, creating a huge blast, sending Eva, and Jeremie off their feet, and sending Jean across the room, badly injuring her. The blast was so huge that it cut the tape off Scott's wrists and mouth, allowing him to stand up once again. Once he was up, he picked up his visor, then punched the two of them until they were both unconscious. After he finished dealing with them, he hurried over to Jean, but it was too late; Jean had already been knocked out and in coma for a short period of time.

Pleeeez read n review!!!!


End file.
